


Converging Contrasts

by Ziii0021



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziii0021/pseuds/Ziii0021
Summary: Moonbyul writes Solar a poem expressing how she feels about the two of them and what they can be!





	1. Chapter 1

I didn't get you from the beginning 

But I never got the beginning as well

It was all very sudden

After all we were both in our own shells

It's said curiosity killed the cat 

However we knew it was a lie

While I already had a taste of it

You wanted to feel what it was to fly

At the oppsosite ends of the spectrum 

I had already caught your eye

You had made up your mind

It was like you never even wanted to say hi 

It took me some time to spot you amongst the masses

I saw our stark contrasts

My inquisitive nature got the best of me

I wanted to see how black and white would blast


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 : They converged.

Being adamant was the key

But I also wanted to flee

It scared me what it would be like

Yet I wanted to know who was she

Proceeded with caution

Feared I would scare you away

It felt like I was doing it for the first time ever

What I didnt know,

There lied ahead for us a long way

You were a cliche or so I thought

However dug a little deep

Found a treasure in your form

Even someone like me knew

You were the one to keep

We clashed together

It was the converging of contrasts

Never had I seen something so mesmerizing

Something came back,

Which had been long lost

Time flied by

Didn't even realize it

The flower that I had sowed

Had now bloomed

It was all that I had wanted

Yet the flower grows more each day

In a world of it's own now

We broke our shells

Just to make a combined one

It can all be described by a single word : "Wow" 


End file.
